hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas (anime)
was Sakurako Sanjo's loyal childhood friend. He was biracial, being half-German and half-Japanese. Thomas borrowed money from Sakurako and boarded with her family, while he was living in Japan. He also went along with her scheme involving Tsukushi Makino. Biography Early life Thomas' father was Japanese and his mother was German, making him biracial. He became friends with Sakurako Sanjo, while attending the same Japanese school in Germany.Episode 14: "Sakurako's Secret," Boys Over Flowers Life in Japan In Japan, Thomas lived with Sakurako and her grandparents. He was given pocket money from her, which was why he choose not to work or attend school. Thomas later helped Sakurako with her scheme to harm Tsukushi Makino. First, he approached her at a night club. He gave her a drink which caused her to pass out. Thomas then took her to a hotel room.Episode 13: "Love Moves Too Fast," Boys Over Flowers There he dressed her down to underwear and posed next to her for a number of photos, which were taken by Sakurako.Episode 15: "Get Lost!!," Boys Over Flowers The next day, Thomas saw Tsukushi again when she visited Sakurako's house. He alluded to her that they slept together. She asked him to forget it, which he agreed to if she went out with him again. The next day, Sakurako gave Tsukushi a note from Thomas saying where to meet him. She brought along Kazuya Aoike, much to Thomas' annoyance. A couple days later, Tsukushi confronted Thomas at Sakurako's house. She slapped him and accused him of posting a photo of them together at her school. Thomas was unable to come up with a quick answer, giving her time to realize someone else took the photo. He finally told her "Believe me, it wasn't my idea. But Sakurako...," just as she walked into the room. Once Sakurako and Tsukushi's confrontation was over, he told her "You went too far on this." A couple days later, Thomas went over to Tsukushi's house to talk to her. She did not want to talk to him until he said that it was about Sakurako. The two then went to a nearby park, where Thomas showed her Sakurako's photo album revealing her old face. He told her a story from Sakurako's childhood which had traumatized her. Thomas then revealed to Tsukushi that she was the first person Sakurako brought home.Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Thomas' looks favored German side rather than his Japanese half. He had long, blonde hair and striking, blue eyes. Thomas was sought after by women, whom were attracted by his handsomeness. Tsukushi was reminded of Rui Hanazawa when she first saw Thomas. However, the resemblance later faded away. Personality and traits He had horrible manners, particularly in the way he ate food. Thomas would shovel food into his mouth, while making loud noises. He also farted and burped in front of others. Tsukushi was shocked his manners, especially in contrast to his looks. Thomas was a faithful friend to Sakurako, perhaps because she helped him with pocket money. Due to his financial dependence on her, he went along with her schemes despite their hurtful nature towards both her and others. Behind the scenes *He is voiced by Yusuke Oguri in the 1996 anime and first appears in "Love Moves Too Fast." Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Tokyo residents